The Addams Family: The Cravens Strike Back
by gods-concrete-angel-princess79
Summary: Anna Craven has just bailed out her sister, Abigail Craven, and niece, Caitlynne Craven, out of a correctional facility they've been in for two years. Caitlynne proposes a new plan to get the money they want back. The trio act as French baby-sitters for Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert. Will Caitlynne's plans be successful this time or not? Read and find out.
1. FLASHBACK!

** The Addams Family: The Cravens Strike Back**

**Hey again! This story is post-Addams Family Values, so Read, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!**

**This is flashback time. Okay so Caitlynne Craven proposed a plan for Gordon, her brother, to dress as Fester. Big success right? WRONG! All Caitlynne, Abigail (her mother), and Tully Alford (the dead lawyer) wanted were the doubloons from the vault. Caitlynne made it to the vault, got some of the money and she hid it. She still has it. And remember she broke her wrist? And Caitlynne and Abigail survived Gordon's unleashing of Hurricane Irene, which led them in jail. For how long? Read this to learn it. THIS HAS BEEN FLASHBACK TIME WITH Merlinguurl4eva! **


	2. Bailing Out

**Okay, this is kinda from a dream I recently had. It had all the regular cast, Elizabeth Wilson as Abigail, Christopher Lloyd as Fester... But in this dream, for some reason, I was Caitlynne. Ans the weirdest yet, one of my idols as Anna, Anne Bancroft. It was a very awkward dream. Anyway, R,F,F,and R!**

**CH1: Bailing Out**

Anna Craven was going to the correctional facility to bail out her sister, Abigail, and Abigail's daughter, Caitlynne. Anna loved her sister and niece dearly, but she had to bail them out. Caitlynne had been in and out of the facility and the hospital. Since her bi-polar rages had come around more and more often. Caitlynne even needed her appendix and tonsils removed.

"I have just about had it with this damn prison," Caitlynne screamed.

"Your Aunt Anna is coming to bail us both out," Abigail stated calmly, "I don't know when, but she said it could possibly be in another year."

"It's been eleven years since I've seen them," Caitlynne said, softly sobbing, "I wish they could see me now."

** Abigail's POV:**

God, I can't stand seeing my baby cry. It always breaks my heart. The worst is when it's about her parents, my daughter Caitlynne Anna Craven, and her husband, Trevor MacIntyre. They died in a car crash eleven years ago. Caitlynne was considering on commiting herself into a mental institution. I always tell her that I won't let her leave me. She's one of the only family members I have left, besides my younger sister, Anna. To my surprise, Anna came in to bail Caitlynne and me out.

"Anna, what are you doing here," I asked.

"Doing what my sweetheart asked me," Anna said, "I'm bailing you out. Caitlynne told me all about her problems while you were sleeping."

"How did she do that," I asked.

"I bribed the guard," Caitlynne said, "I had no one to tell them to, except you, Mother, but you couldn't bail us out. Aunt Anna was the only one I could talk to." Anna was also a grandmother with a fifteen-year-old granddaughter who she adopted as her daughter. Our daughters died in the same crash.

"I can't stand living here," Caitlynne said, "My bi-polar rages are getting worse and worse. I've been in and out of the hospital since I got in this hell hole."

"Well, you're lucky I'm here," Anna smiled, "Now, let's get out of here and Caitlynne can tell us about this plot she has. And don't worry, I bought you guys new outfits I know you'll love."

**Caitlynne's POV:**

I'm so glad to be out of that hell hole. And the best thing is that I don't need probation or parole. Mother doesn't either. I explained everything to Auntie Anna and Mother. They both had the devious smiles on their thin lips. I had one, too. I'll encounter Gordon again, sadly, we all will.

"What are we gonna do if we see Gordon," Auntie Anna asked

"I'll smack him until he remembers that he isn't Fester Addams, but my personal punching bag," I sneered, "Gordon Craven isn't done with me yet!"

"Caitlynne Abigail Anna-Louise Craven," Auntie Anna yelled, "Why on earth would you treat your brother as a personal punching bag?"

"My bi-polar rages," I said, "When Mother couldn't calm me down, I had my bi-polar rage. I'd smack the hell out of him. I never meant to. When I was four, and I heard that mommy and daddy died, I beat Gordon so bad, that he got a concussion."

"He knew you loved him," Mother said, "He also knew you loved your parents, too." I started bawling. I knew it broke Mother's heart when I cried. She started crying, and so did Auntie Anna. They're sympathy criers. Even if they see a newborn baby crying, they'll start bursting into tears. I was like that, too. We decided to set up an interview with the Addams's the next afternoon. I would baby-sit Pubert, Auntie Anna would baby-sit Wednesday, and Mother would Baby-sit Pugsley.

_This will be easier than being a German therapist and her daughter,_ I thought to myself, _Instead, we'd be French. My name would be Celeste, Mother's Hyacinthe, and Auntie Anna would be Juliette. This scheme will be easier than the last. I hope I don't break my wrist again. _I had to laugh at the memories of our failed scheme. This one will work. But, Tully wouldn't help. I realized that he died.


	3. French Maniacs

**Okay, this story might not be as good as that one. I think it might suck. I liked the first one better. That one had ****PIZZAZZ****! This one has not as much ****PIZZAZZ****!**

**CH2: French Maniacs**

**Anna's POV:**

Okay, so, I'm supposed to be retired. I'm 66-years-old. Abigail should be retired, too. She's 70. Caitlynne can already have a job. But my niece trying to baby-sit three freaks? Yeah, right. She can't do it alone.

"So, what's your plan, Catty," Abigail asked.

"It's simple," Caitlynne said, "We act as French maniacs. Celeste is me, Juliette would be Aunt Anna, and Hyacinthe would be Mother."

"This better work," Abigail muttered.

"It will," Caitlynne said. I realized that Caitlynne's plans the first time failed. She had a hopeful look on her face. I knew what Caitlynne was up to.

"So, you expect us to be French," I asked.

"Oui je le fais," Caitlynne said in French, "We might need Deale for this scheme. We'll need an extra set of hands on a daily basis. And, she knows a lot more French than I do."

**Caitlynne's POV:**

Okay, so, my French isn't the best or the worst. I need a little help with it. Knowing the Addams family, Deale would be a huge help to us.

"I'll call Danielle up then, I guess," Aunt Anna said. Aunt Anna went to call Danielle. She was at our best friend's house.

"Catty," Mother said to me, "If this plan winds up putting us in jail, I'll kill you."

"I know," I replied. I knew she wouldn't actually kill me, but she'd be super mad at me. Mother knew she meant the world to me, and it's my job to make her happy. Aunt Anna was on the phone with Deale. I was relieved to know that she'd be coming to help us out.

"Danielle is coming," Aunt Anna said. Deale was Aunt Anna's only grandchild. Now, she's Aunt Anna's adopted daughter. Danielle came about five minutes later.

**Danielle's POV:**

"DEALE," Caitlynne screamed out my name as she ran to hug me.

"Hey, Catty," I said as I hugged my favorite cousin back, "Where's Gordon?"

"Apparently he's now become Fester Addams for the last two years," Mother said.

"What? How," I asked.

"You remember how Caitlynne and I were in the correctional facility for two years, right," Aunt Abigail said, " It was all Gordon's fault. He told me I was a terrible mother. After I've done everything for him. He goes and tries to kill us both. He killed our partner in crime, Tully Alford. We're probably next."

"Oh, God," I said, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Aunt Abigail."

"There's no reason to be sorry, Deale," Caitlynne said, "If you want to help us, then you have to act French. Your French name would be Charlayne. Mine is Celeste, Mother's is Hyacinthe, and Aunt Anna's is Juliette."

"Okay, then," I said.

"Deale, would you like to be the floater," Aunt Abigail asked, "You'll get a three-day rotation schedule between the three of us."

"Can Caitlynne? She knows where the vault is," I answered.

"Oh, yeah. I do," Caitlynne said, "I know what lever to pull, the route to the vault, the combo, and the liquor bottle."

"Alright, Caitlynne's the floater, now," Mother said blankly.

_Tomorrow's the interview. _I said to myself. _I bet we can persuade the Addams's to give us the jobs. We'll get them. I know we will. This plan can't possibly fail. It can't. It won't. _The same devious smile spread across all our thin lips.


	4. Interviews & Schemes

**Okay, I want to make more POV chapters. So here's a tester. ENJOY!**

** CH3: Interviews & Schemes**

** Morticia's POV:**

"So, you four are from where," I asked.

"We are from a small French-Canadian town," Celeste said in a sweet French accent.

"Oui, we will do our best to watch over the little ones while you are away," Charlayne said, sweetly.

"Now, how old are the four of you, if you don't mind my asking," I said.

"Sure," Hyacinthe said, "I am 70, my sister here is 66, and Celeste and Charlayne are both 15."

"Yes, we try to speak as little French as possible," Juliette said, "To improve our English."

"Well, one more question," I said, "We need sitters for three kids, and there's four of you. How are you going to work with that?"

"One of us will be a floater," Charlayne said.

"Then you got the job," Gomez said, "We will pack up today and tomorrow. We leave Thursday. My brother, Fester, will stay behind to also help. He can't handle Pubert, Wednesday, and Pugsley."

"Oh," I said, "One more thing. The children are always trying to kill each other. Don't be alarmed. It never really works."

"Alright," Celeste said. She smiled. I swear there is something about Celeste's smile that was so familiar. Even her complexion, hair, eyes, and face reminded me of a familiar person. But who did she look like? It wasn't Debbie. Who was it? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

**Caitlynne's POV:**

I decided to read Deale's old diary for some reason. I opened it and looked at her last entry. August 22nd. Ten months ago. I figured that she hated writing as much as I do. But I see that she wrote something today. She wrote two pages worth, which was super ultra-rare for Deale. Her handwriting was exquisite. I loved it.

_June 24__th__,_

_ Gomez and Morticia left for their third honeymoon. Leaving me, Catty, Mother, and Auntie Abigail left to care for the 3 little freaks, Wednesday, Pugsley, and Pubert. Gomez's brother Fester is here to. He kind of resembles Gordon, in a way. Caitlynne and Auntie Abigail say that the freak is actually Gordon. I believe them. Catty and Auntie never lie to me. Mother even said that Fester is Gordon. I hope Gordon knows that he isn't Fester Addams. I don't know. If he loses his memory again he'll know where he belongs. So we're all French baby-sitters now. My name is now Charlayne. Catty's is Celeste. Auntie Abigail's is Hyacinthe, and Mother's is Juliette. I feel like one day, those freak show kids will kill us while we look for the vault. Catty says she knows how to get into the vault. I don't think she does. Caitlynne Abigail Anna-Louise Craven, if you're reading this draw the lever, draw me the route, and write down the combination to the damn vault. Until then, I won't believe you. Oh, and tell me the meaning of the combo. And the liquor bottle. I want that money just as badly as you, Mother, and Auntie Abigail do. SO GET CRACKING AND DO WHAT I SAID. And can you screw up Gordon, too, so he remembers who he is, and whom he's been dealing with? Love you!_

_Danielle "Deale" Abigail Anna-Louise Craven!_

I knew what I had to do. I wrote down everything she wanted in my best handwriting.

_Hey Deale! It's Caitlynne here. This is what book you need to pull __Greed.__ The lever looks like this any ordinary lever, but it's the longest wooden one.  
_

_After you go down the slide this is the route. DO NOT SWIM IN THE WATER! Get in the boat. Make a left, left, right, right, left, right, and the combination is Gordon's eyes, fingers, and toes. The numbers are 2, 10, and 11. Then, when you enter, go to the spot with the liquor. Pull the cork off of the Scotch, 3__rd__ from the right, and stuff yourself with gold, gold, GOLD!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Caitlynne "Catty" Abigail Anna-Louise Craven!_

There. I remembered it all so easily. Especially since it's been two years. Well, I hope she finds the vault. If not, it's all up to the alumni to find it. I knew somehow Deale would find it. She was always good at that. But finding the vault would be pretty tricky.

**Danielle's POV:**

"Deale," Caitlynne called.

"Yeah," I replied back.

"Mother and Aunt Anna have the kids eating breakfast," Catty said, "Fester is there, too, and Lurch is outside. We need to get to the vault. Come on."

"Catty, did you read it," I asked. She knew I was talking about my diary.

"Yeah, Deale," Catty answered, "I wrote down everything. Now, the book is Greed." Obviously, Caitlynne had done this before, or she would have not known the book's name. We both went down the long Jersey Winder stairs. Next came the levers.

"Now," Caitlynne explained, "You'll know when you pull the right lever. The right lever will make you fall down. All the others pull you up." I knew she pulled the right lever, because we fell onto a huge metal slide. We landed with a thud onto an Italian boat. Caitlynne rowed it straight to the vault.

"What's the combo," I asked.

"Eyes, fingers, toes," Caitlynne said, "2, 10, 11." She dialed in the three numbers and entered in the vault.

"Is it behind here," I asked as I looked at the liquor table.

"Yes," Catty answered, "The liquor is scotch. The third from the right." Catty pulled the cork, and we revolved around in a half-circle to an area full of gold and riches.

"Holy hell," I said.

"I know, right Deale," Catty said, "Start stuffing your pockets, and if I were you, put as much as possible in your mouth, too. Try not to puke." We stuffed our clothing and mouths with gold.

**Abigail's POV:**

"Well, what did you get from the vault," I asked my daughter and niece in the hotel room we lived in. They both untucked their shirts, pants, socks, and took off their shoes.

"Anymore," Anna asked. Deale and Catty spit out a fountain of gold from their mouths and raced to the bathroom. I could tell they were going to puke. Anna and I laughed because we had some riches, and we were about to get a hell of a lot more.

**Caitlynne's POV:**

I have never felt so sick in my life. Deale and I did the right and wrong thing. My stomach hurt so badly. That gold didn't taste so good. Lucky enough we somehow managed to keep it in our mouths. Deale looks so pale. She's writing. I don't know what, but she is. Hopefully, she'll let me read it. I decided to write, too. We shared a diary. I read Deale's entry.

_ June 24th,_

_ I feel like a piece of crap. I feel good and bad after shoving gold in my mouth. Good, because it was more money. Bad, because I'm sick to my damn stomach. I need at least five liters of ginger ale. Get some for Catty, too. Caitlynne Abigail Anna-Louise, if you're reading this, can you please set Gordon straight? He's been acting like Fester freaking Addams for two years. It's time he goes back to being Gordon Joseph Craven. He cannot and will not stay as Fester Addams in the presence of Deale Craven. I know you're tough enough. I can't help you. Gordon is your brother, and my cousin. Brother beats cousin by a long run. So do it. Hit him in the head with a frying pan; give him a concussion, JUST DO SOMETHING TO GET HIS MEMORY BACK! He is not done with us. More-so you and Aunt Abigail. Ugh. I can feel more coming on the way. Mother, take it away. Take it all away. I gotta go or I'm gonna hurl all over this. Bye._

_ Danielle "Deale" Abigail Anna-Louise Craven aka Charlayne Babineaux._

Deale has never looked so pale in her entire life. That's how you can tell we're sick. When we're paler than the whitest of whites. I felt like I was gonna die. I decided to write in the diary. For once.

_ June 24th,_

_ Do I get a compensation for getting sick on the job? Deale and I are literally on the verge of puking our guts out. It hurts so bad. I want to cry, but I don't want Mother to hear me. It'll break her heart. I know how sensitive she is with criers. She'll start crying, then Aunt Anna will start crying, then the world ends. Ugh. Does anybody have some ginger ale? If you do bring me at least ten liters of it. I'm in some desperate need of some. So is Deale. Anyway, we pulled of acting as French Maniacs, but Morticia Addams kept looking at Mother and me funny. I know why. She thinks we are Greta Pinder-Schloss and Anneleise Pinder-Schloss. Which we WERE. But now we're Celeste and Hyacinthe Babineaux. We also have Juliette and Charlayne Babineaux. This scheme should be better than the last. Caitlynne Craven isn't through. I still have to get stupid Gordon back. He needs to realize who he is. He is NOT Fester Addams. He is Gordon Joseph Craven. I don't know how I'll get him back, but I will try somehow. Caitlynne shall prevail._

_ Caitlynne "Catty" Abigail Anna-Louise Craven aka Celeste Babineaux._

I have to go and set Gordon straight. It's the only thing to do. I won't need Deale, Aunt Anna, or Mother. I can do this alone.


	5. Setting Gordon Straight

**I kinda like doing POV a lot. The rest of this might be POV.**

** Ch4: Setting Gordon Straight**

** Fester's POV:**

It's been such a long day. I need sleep. Morticia and Gomez have gone away. Grandmama Frump has gone back to care for Ophelia's dying husband. Lurch and Thing are still here. So are the children. There are also four familiar faces. Two of them are brunettes. They remind me of Anna and Deale Craven. The other two are redheads. Those two remind me of Abigail and Caitlynne. I remember how Abigail insisted that she was my mother when I suffered from the amnesia. Oh, how Caitlynne used to beat me senseless when she had a rage. But they four claim to be Celeste, Hyacinthe, Juliette, and Charlayne Babineaux. I'm starting to fall asleep. I hear a creaking door. I realize it's mine.

"Hello, Gordon," I hear a voice say, "Do you remember me?"

"Debbie? Is that you," I ask nervously. I realize then, that it wasn't Debbie. It was Caitlynne.

"Oh, no sweetie," Caitlynne said, "IT'S CAITLYNNE YOU USELESS BABY!" I screamed. Caitlynne was holding a frying pan. She looked furious.

"You don't know all of the trouble Mother and I have gone through," Caitlynne flared, "We were in a facility for two bloody years! My rages got worse and worse every day! I had to get surgery to remove my tonsils and appendix. My wrists were swollen and broken a lot. AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Caitlynne burst into tears.

"Sweetie, I had no idea," I said in a comforting voice. Caitlynne aimed the pan at my head.

"Don't you dare try and comfort me, you baboon," she said, "I'm gonna set you straight."

**Caitlynne's POV:**

"Catty, please," Gordon said. Was he really Gordon? Or was he the betraying Fester? I couldn't tell. I smacked him in the head. Hard enough to knock him out, and to make him remember he was Gordon Craven.

"Caitlynne," he said, "Where are we? Where's Tully? We have to get to the vault." I was bursting with joy.

"Gordon, sweetie," I said, "We're in the Addams' estate. We have some of the money from the vault. And Tully died two years ago, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Gordon said.

"You'd better tell Mother you're sorry," I told him, "Auntie Anna and Danielle are here. We came back to get the rest of the money." I helped Gordon up. We walked to the room Mother was staying in. The four of us were staying only for tonight. I realized when Gordon said the name "Debbie" that he had gotten married last year. She wasn't dead. There was a hole in the dirt right in front of her grave.

**Abigail's POV:**

I had just finished putting my pajamas on when I heard a sweet little voice

"Mother, I have someone here who would like to apologize to you," Caitlynne said.

"Mother, I'm so sorry," Gordon said, "I didn't mean anything I said. You are a wonderful mother. Better than any I know. You're better than Morticia!"

"Apology accepted," I said, "I never meant to say you were a useless baby. I just lost my temper. I love you."

"I love you, too," Gordon said. The three of us hugged each other tight.

"Now, remember what I told you two," I asked.

"No," Catty and Gordon said in sync. I laughed. I took my son and daughter's heads to my chest.

"Now do you remember," I said, "My heart beats for you two. And for you two only. Gordon and Caitlynne, I love you. Help me find the vault."

**Caitlynne's POV:**

I could hear Mother's slow, steady heart beating. I then suddenly remembered her words two years ago.

"Can you hear it, my treasures," Mother had said, "My heart beating. It beats only for you two. Listen closely it says, 'Gordon and Caitlynne, I love you, find the vault.'" I remembered it well. Mother's heart was mine.

"I'd do anything for you, Mother," I said, "You know that, right?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Mother said, "I-" She collapsed.

"MOTHER," I screamed, "Gordon, call an ambulance, now!" I was so scared. I ran to wake Aunt Anna and Deale.

"Aunt Anna, Deale," I cried, "WAKE UP!" I ran back to Mother's side. I was streaming with tears. She was breathing, which was a good sign. Aunt Anna and Deale came out.

"What the hell happened," Deale asked, "Did you knock her out?"

"No, she just blacked out," I said.

"I see the ambulance," Aunt Anna said. We all helped get Mother in the ambulance.

We were all in the hospital waiting room. I was so scared. A doctor finally came out to tell us what had happened.

"Well," I asked, "Is my mother okay?"

"She is currently undergoing an appendectomy," the doctor said.

"In modern English please," Deale asked.

"She's getting her appendix removed," the doctor said. A surgeon assistant ran out to talk to the doctor.

"How old is your mother," the doctor asked me.

"Seventy," I replied.

"How old are you," he asked.

"Fifteen," my reply came.

"How old was she when she had you," the assistant asked me.

"23," I said.

"No, she would have been 55," the assistant said.

"No, my mother was 23," I said, "She would be 38, but she died eleven years ago."

"So then who's that in surgery," the assistant asked.

"My mother," I said. The two slapped their heads.

"Caitlynne's her adopted daughter," Aunt Anna said, "She's been calling Abigail her mother all her life."

"Who are you," the doctor asked.

"I'm Anna-Louise Craven," Aunt Anna said, "I'm Abigail's younger sister."

"And who are these two," he asked pointing to Gordon and Deale.

"Gordon is her long lost son," Aunt Anna said, "And Danielle is my adopted daughter. Are you done interrogating us?" Another assistant ran out.

"What," the doctor asked, "That's very rare. Are you sure? Okay."

"Well," I asked.

"Has Abigail had her appendix removed," the second assistant asked. The first one went back to the surgery room.

"Yes, when she was thirteen," Aunt Anna said, "Why?"

"She suffered a rare complication called stump appendicitis," the assistant said.

"Stump appendicitis," Gordon repeated, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a rare complication after having an appendectomy," the doctor explained, "It's when there is more than three millimeters left from the appendix, and it becomes inflamed and infected. Like the whole appendix. It needs to be removed."

"I had stump appendicitis," I said, "I have the scar." I lifted my shirt to reveal the dark scar on my thin stomach. The doctor observed it.

"That scar looks fresh. How long have you had it?"

"Ten-and-a-half months," I said, "My appendix was originally removed a year ago."

"Interesting," he said, "You acquired it two months after your procedure. She acquired it 53 years after it."

"Keep in mind, Abigail's procedure was in 1938," Aunt Anna said, "Caitlynne's was in 1994. There's a 56 year difference."

"No difference," the doctor said, "I'll go check on her." I was happy to finally be setting Gordon straight.


	6. Slow Recovery and Debbie's Return

**So… stump appendicitis IS real. It's a very rare thing to have. It's a complication after having an appendectomy. I don't want to bore you with any medical talk, so, here's the next chapter!**

** CH5: Slowly Recovering and Debbie's Return**

** Deale's POV:**

"Hey, honey," Mother said as Aunt Abigail slowly woke up, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Aunt Abigail said, "Who's the blonde lady? The one who's supposed to be giving me the pain killer?"

"No, Mother," Catty said, "This is your daughter-in-law, Debbie Jellinsky."

"Hello, Mrs. Craven," Debbie said with a sweet smile, "Are you recovering well?"

"Her color looks good," Catty said, "But it's all about the vitals."

"Can you please stop speaking in medical," I asked. When it came to medical terms and medicine, I was completely lost.

"Ugh," Caitlynne groaned, "Vitals are what your body does."

"What," I asked.

"Vitals are breathing," Mother said, "pulse, blood pressure, and heart rate."

"Oh." A doctor came in.

"Hello," she said sweetly, "I am Dr. Gertrude Wynn. I just came to see how Ella was doing." We gasped. No one called Aunt Abigail "Ella" ever. She always considered it an insult because her middle name was Estella. Just like calling Caitlynne "Katie."

"Don't call me Abby," Aunt Abigail moaned softly, "I consider that an insult."

"Oh, so you're Estella Craven," Dr. Wynn said, "I came to check your vitals." Aunt Abigail eyeballed Dr. Wynn. We all did.

"It's ABIGAIL," Aunt Abigail flared, "Abigail Estella Craven."

"So sorry," Dr. Wynn apologized. She checked Aunt Abigail's vitality or whatever.

"Everything looks good," Dr. Wynn said, "Only your heart rate is just a little faster than normal, and your blood pressure is slightly elevated. Otherwise, you're good to go."

"Wait," Aunt Abigail said, "What is supposed to be my normal rate?"

"Well," Dr. Wynn said, "The average heart rate for a 70-year-old woman is between 86 and 121 bpm. Yours is 134."

"So it's not all bad, right," Aunt Abigail asked.

"No," Dr. Wynn said, "You can get your clothes on and head home. No physical activity or contact, okay?"

"Alright," Aunt Abigail said.

"So you're Fester's mother," Debbie asked, sweetly.

"His name is Gordon, and yes," Abigail said as she got into her clothes, "Danielle, you'll have to cover for me. Debbie?"

"Yes, Mrs. Craven," Debbie answered.

"Would you like to be an extra set of hands for us, dear," Abigail asked, "And please, call me Abigail. But when you're near the freaks, my name is Hyacinthe. You'll need an alias, too. How about-"

"Lorraine," Caitlynne's suggestion came.

"I like Veronique," I said, "It sounds like an independent woman."

"What about Marguerite," Aunt Anna asked, "It takes me back to the move _Camille_."

"I love that movie," Aunt Abigail said.

"Don't go old school pick a name," Catty said.

"Or better yet, let Debbie," I said, "What name do you like best. Marguerite, Veronique, or Lorraine?"

"I'm gonna go with Lorraine," Debbie said, "It was my grandmother's name."

"Okay, now you need a last name," I said, "You can't be Lorraine Jellinsky or Lorraine Babineaux. I've got it! Lorraine Bouvier! It's a classic!"

"I love it," Debbie exclaimed, "So what am I going to do?"

"Tomorrow," Caitlynne said, "While Aunt Anna has the children down for breakfast, Deale and I will show you how to get to the vault." A devious smile came on our faces.


	7. Regarding Tully

**CH6: Regarding Tully**

A knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it," Danielle screamed. Danielle opened the door.

"Hello, is Gomez home," a redheaded woman said. She was pushing a stroller with a toddler full of hair. Right by her side was a man that looked just like the toddler.

"Hello, Margaret," Wednesday said, "Hello Cousin Itt, and What."

"Hello Wednesday," Margaret said, "Who's the brunette?"

"That's one of the baby-sitters," Wednesday said, "Her name is Charlayne Babineaux."

"Oh, where are your parents," Margaret asked.

"Mother and Father are away on their third honeymoon," Pugsley explained.

"Huh. I had something to tell him regarding Tully," Margaret said.

**Wednesday's POV:**

"Tully Alford," Celeste said, "I remember him. My best friend, Anneleise's mother was conned out of thousands of dollars because of him."

"Wait, Anneleise, you said," I asked.

"Oui," Celeste answered, "Anneleise Pinder-Schloss. And her mother, Greta. I believe they stole a lot of money from your family, Mercredi."

"What," I asked.

"Mercredi is French for Wednesday," Charlayne said.

"Alright, call me when your father gets back, Wednesday," Margaret said, "Bye."

"Bye," I said. Margaret left

"How old are you two anyway," I asked them.

"Fifteen," the Babineaux girls replied.

"Why are you baby-sitting Pugsley and me then," I asked, "We're fifteen, too."

"I don't know," Charlayne said, "I don't know. I have to go check on Aunt Hyacinthe."

"No, Fester is taking care of her," Celeste said, "Do you know how to get to the vault, Wednesday?"

"No, I don't. I know the safe combo and the liquor bottle," I answered, "I don't know the lever."

"Oh, that's okay," Celeste said, "Your father just wants to make sure nobody robs him blind while he's gone. He left it up to us."

"Aha," I said, "He actually trusts you?"

"Yeah," Celeste innocently stated, "I guess he does."

"This probably is regarding Tully," I muttered.

"Who's that," Charlayne asked.

"Tully was our former lawyer," I explained, "He wasn't very good at it. He died two years ago."

"I think this regarding him," Charlayne mumbled, "Let's go check on the vault."

"Okay," I said. This was it. I finally get to go to the vault. I'm the oldest, so when I inherit the estate, I'll know how to get to it for money. I really like Charlayne and Celeste. They could be a good use to me.

**Caitlynne's POV:**

_June 25th,_

_ Well, we got to go to the vault today. Just me, Deale, and Wednesday. I feel as if she is on to our scheme. Is she? How should I know? I can't help but notice a tune that keeps recurring in my head. It's old. It's probably a little older than Deale and I combined. Or as old as that sweet Debbie Jellinsky. I sometimes find myself humming it. The song's name, I have no idea. Deale, I know you'll read this. Can you tell me the name of the song I keep humming to? And write down the lyrics. Loving Hugs!_

_ Caitlynne "Catty" Abigail Anna-Louise Craven aka Celeste Babineaux_

I always hum that song. I don't know the name of it. Mother always used to hum it while brushing through my hair. She stopped when I could start doing my own hair. Deale knows the song by heart. She sings a few words every now and then.

**Danielle's POV:**

_June 25th, _

_ The song you're thinking of is "Sound of Silence"_ _by Simon &Garfunkel. Yes, I do know those words by heart. Here are the lyrics._

_ Hello, darkness, my old friend. I've come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping. Left its seeds while I was sleeping. And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence._

_ In restless dreams I've walked alone. Narrow streets of cobblestone. Beneath the halo of a street lamp. I turned my collar to the cold and damp. When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light that split the night. And touched the sound of silence._

_ And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people maybe more. People talking without speaking. People hearing without listening. People writing songs that voices never share. And no one dared disturb the sound of silence._

_ "Fools," said I, "You do not know. Silence like a cancer grows. Hear my words that I might teach you. Take my arms that I might reach you." But my words like silent raindrops fell. And echoed in the wells of silence._

_ And the people bowed and prayed to the neon god they made. And the sign flashed out its warning in the words that it was forming. It said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls and tenement halls." And whispered in the sound of silence._

_ That's the song for you. And I believe you when you say Wednesday might be on our scheme. She's been acting strange since we showed her how to get to the vault. Keep in mind; we still have to show Debbie how to get to it! Anyway, see ya!_

_ Loving Hugs!_

_ Danielle "Deale" Abigail Anna-Louise Craven aka Charlayne Babineaux!_

Of course, Catty wanted the lyrics. "Sound of Silence" was Aunt Abigail's favorite song. My mother's, too.

"Danielle Abigail Anna-Louise Craven," I heard Mother say, "Can you come here for a moment?" I reluctantly obeyed. Mother was sitting on Gordon's bed.

"Yes, Mother," I asked.

"Come here," she instructed. I walked over and sat beside her. She took my head and placed it on her chest.

"Can you hear it, my darling angel," she said, "My heart beating. It's the only thing keeping me alive. And it beats only for you. It says, 'Danielle, I love you, get me the gold.'" The room was full of silence. Except for Mother's speaking. I could hear the steady beating of her frail heart.

"Ce qui dans l'enfer a ete que ca veut m'apprende," I asked in French. It meant: "What in the hell was that supposed to teach me?"

"It was to show you how much I love you," Mother said, "You do know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Mother, I do love you," I answered, "I love you more than anything in the damn world." I hugged mother and laid my head on her shoulder. I love my mother. I'd do anything for her.

**Anna's POV:**

I just pulled an Abigail. Taking my daughter's head and putting it on my chest just to show how much I love her. Abigail did the same thing to Caitlynne and Gordon. But, Danielle is my reason for living. Not once have I laid a hand on her. Unlike Abigail. She slapped both of her children in the face. Hard enough to where Caitlynne had gotten a bruise on her cheek from it. It's still a bit swollen. She's lucky Abigail didn't knock her out.

"I'm going to bed, sweetheart, alright," I told my only daughter.

"Okay," Danielle sweetly replied, "I'm gonna go to. Can I sleep in bed with you?"

"Always," I answered, "Come along."


	8. Homeward Bound

**Ch7: Homeward Bound**

** Gomez's POV:**

At last, Tish and I were headed home from a week away from the rascals. I hope Celeste and Charlayne checked on my vault. I remembered that I had to show Wednesday how to get to the vault.

"Mon cher," Tish said, "Do you think Hyacinthe and Celeste Babineaux look, well, familiar?"

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"Remember two years ago," Tish recollected, "When Fester came back? There was an older woman, about 68, and her thirteen-year-old daughter. Remember Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss and Anneleise? The German therapist and her daughter?"

"The ones who made me think I displaced Fester," I blurted out. I started remembering what they did. They would have killed Tish if I hadn't broken through the window.

"Yes, those two," she said, "Take a minute to remember what Greta looked like. Short, curled red hair. Blue eyes. Very tall and slender. Hyacinthe is the same, only her red hair is shoulder length. And remember Anneleise? Who was just about the same height and build? Celeste is the same way! She had curled red hair, too. Only hers went down to the middle of her back. Celeste's is the same only a few inches longer. Celeste has the same bright, sparkling blue eyes as Anneleise."

"Tish, what are you saying," I asked.

"Nothing, mon cher," Tish said, "I just think that the Pinder-Schloss's and the Babineaux's look a lot alike. I've been far from home too long. I'm worrying for nothing." I kissed Tish. She was right, though. Hyacinthe and Celeste bore a strong resemblance to Anneleise and Greta. But I believe Celeste and Hyacinthe are who they say they are.

**Pugsley's POV:**

"What," I asked.

"Mother and Father are coming home today," Wednesday said, "I have to go find Charlayne and Celeste. Don't follow me, or I'll kill you." Wednesday walked away. Why would she be friends with Celeste and Charlayne?

**Wednesday's POV:**

"Charlayne, Celeste," I called, "I need your help."

"Yeah, sure," Charlayne responded, "What do you need help with?"

"The vault," I said evilly, "I want more money. If you help me, I'll give you three-quarters of what we get." They looked at me with astonished glances.

"Will you help me," I asked.

**Caitlynne's POV:**

Was she asking us what I think she is? I love this girl! We're better than best friends now. I think Deale feels the same way. It's so weird that Wednesday Addams would want to steal her own money.

"Okay," Deale and I harmonized. This would be easier than I thought. We all went down to the vault. The three of us carried bags to put the money in.

"So, are you guys really who you say you are," Wednesday asked, "I won't tell if you say you're not."

"Truth is," I said, "We're actually Danielle and Caitlynne Craven. Our mothers are Abigail and Anna-Louise Craven. Don't tell anyone. And I have one question."

"Lay it on me," Wednesday said.

"Why do you want all of the money," I asked.

"J'allais lui donner Dr. Greta Pinder-Schloss et sa fille, Anneleise," Wednesday said in French.

"But, I'm Anneleise Pinder-Schloss," I admitted, "My mother, Abigail, was Greta. Tully Alford tricked us into thinking that my brother, Gordon was your Uncle Fester. He wanted to get the doubloons for himself. When he did, right before he died, he accused my mother and me of stealing them. We were sent to a correctional facility. We stayed for two years until my Aunt Anna, Deale's mother, bailed us out. Tully conned us out of a lot of money."

"Oh, God," Wednesday said, "How much money?"

"Two million dollars," Deale said. I couldn't hold in my tears.

"Two million dollars that was supposed to get me into a good college," I said.

"Oh, I had no idea, Caitlynne," Wednesday said, "I'll get you the money back. I'll pay you back."

"Th-thank you We-Wednesday," I sniffed. Wednesday, Deale, and I returned with three full sacks of money.

"I'll only need half of one. You two can keep the rest of the money," Wednesday said, "I only need this much." Wednesday gave us an evil smirk.

"Remember to keep your part of the bargain," Deale said, "We're Catty and Deale when the three of us are alone, Celeste and Charlayne when we're near your parents, brother, or anyone else."

"You have to hide the money," I said to Wednesday, "Your parents will be home tonight."


	9. Flaws in the Plan

**You may have realized that Danielle, Caitlynne, and Nora (Deale's twin) have the same middle name. I did it on purpose. The three are the oldest of the Craven grandkids. Deale and Caitlynne's real mothers had the middle name of Lillian-Nell. And yes, I chose 3 middle names because they are 3****rd**** generation Cravens.**

**CH8: Flaws in the Plan**

** Danielle's POV:**

I went up to the room that Mother and I shared. I opened the door and saw her and Aunt Abigail crying their eyes out.

"Why are you guys crying," I asked.

"It's about your twin sister, Nora," Aunt Abigail said, "Today marks the eighth year she's been missing. Where's my little Nora Abigail Anna-Louise?"

"I have a twin," I asked.

"Caitlynne did, too," Mother said, "But hers died when you were all seven. Today, eight years ago, Cameron left us too soon. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember Cameron," I said. Cameron was Caitlynne's twin brother. He died of an asthma attack when we were seven. I realized that he died eight years ago today. The same day my alleged twin, Nora, disappeared the same day, I think she murdered him and took off.

"Okay, I'm going to go see Caitlynne," I said. I peered in Catty's room, and she was bawling and holding a picture of her and her twin brother.

"I miss you, Cameron Tyler Immanuel-Raphael," Caitlynne said. I walked into Caitlynne's room.

"Why do we all have three middle names," I asked.

"We are third generation Cravens," Caitlynne said, "I don't even think Cameron even had an asthma attack. He didn't even have asthma. I think he was kidnapped. Pugsley reminded me so much of Cameron. I actually believed that it was him."

"Your mother said that Wednesday looked like my sister, Nora," I said.

"I miss her, too," Caitlynne wailed. She let out a loud sob.

"What's wrong, honey," Gordon asked Catty.

"I want Cameron back," she screamed, "He was the best little brother ever!" Caitlynne went to smack Gordon. She then went to smack the wall. Catty was crying hysterically. I ran to get Aunt Abigail.

_Caitlynne could kill herself. _I thought to myself. _Her rages are getting worse, by far. Will Aunt Abigail be able to correct these flaws in the plan? Ugh. I'd better stop Caitlynne before she hurts herself worse than what she has._

**Wednesday's POV:**

For some reason, I keep thinking that my name isn't Wednesday Friday Addams. I think it is Nora Abigail Anna-Louise Craven. But, then I'd be related to Caitlynne and Danielle. I keep thinking that Pugsley's real name is Cameron Tyler Immanuel-Raphael. I looked at my journal. It had all of the facts written on it. I think we are Cravens. The writing stated it clearly. I needed to correct the flaws in the plan.

_The reasons why I think Pugsley and I are Cravens:_

_1.) Pugsley looks a lot like Caitlynne & Abigail  
_

_2.) I look a lot like Danielle & Anna  
_

_3.) Pugsley shares the same birthday with Caitlynne_

_4.) I share the same birthday with Danielle_

_5.) Pugsley and I show the same greed for Gomez's gold like Caitlynne, Danielle, Abigail, and Anna_

_6.) Caitlynne and Danielle accidentally called me and Pugsley Nora and Cameron_

_7.) I have the same hair color as Danielle_

_8.) Pugsley has the same hair color as Caitlynne_

_9.) I have Anna & Danielle's handwriting_

_10.) Pugsley has Abigail & Caitlynne's handwriting_

**Pugsley's POV:**

I can't help but think my name is Cameron Tyler Immanuel-Raphael Craven. Wednesday told me the story of the Cravens. They're Celeste, Charlayne, Hyacinthe, and Juliette Babineaux. Their real names are Caitlynne, Danielle, Abigail, and Anna. Who did Lorraine Bouvier look like? She reminded me of Uncle Fester's dead wife Debbie. Anyway, I looked at my journal. It had all of the facts written in it. They were the same as Wednesday's, only the writing was different.

_The reasons why I think Wednesday and I are Cravens:_

_1.) I look a lot like Caitlynne_

_2.) Wednesday looks a lot like Danielle_

_3.) I share the same birthday with Caitlynne_

_4.) Wednesday shares the same birthday with Danielle_

_5.) Wednesday and I show the same greed for Gomez's gold like Caitlynne, Danielle, Abigail, and Anna_

_6.) Caitlynne and Danielle accidentally called me and Wednesday Nora and Cameron_

_7.) Wednesday has the same hair color as Danielle and Anna_

_8.) I have the same hair color as Caitlynne and Abigail_

_9.) Wednesday has Anna & Danielle's handwriting_

_10.) I have Abigail & Caitlynne's handwriting_

I think it is true. I think we are Cravens. I took Wednesday's hand.

"We are Cravens, no doubt," I said.

"I believe we are, too," Wednesday said, "We're nothing like the Addams'. We are true Cravens. Look at the facts. We resemble them in all possible ways."

"The looks," I said, "The hair color."

"The greed," Wednesday added, "The handwriting, Caitlynne and Danielle calling us Nora and Cameron. WE ARE CRAVENS!" We both went into the room where the four of them sat, crying and hugging. It was time for us to correct the flaws in their plan.


	10. Family Reunions and a Kidnapper Returns

**Okay, Wednesday and Pugsley are now Cravens. ****So their new names are Cameron and Nora.**

**CH9: Family Reunions and a Kidnapper Returns**

**Anna's POV:**

Yes, we were crying hysterically. We want Nora and Cameron back so bad. I think they've been kidnapped.

"They're dead," Danielle said, crying, "Face it."

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD," I screamed and slapped her in the face. I slapped her so hard, that she fell. Now, I regret it.

"ANNA-LOUISE MARGARET CRAVEN," Abigail flared, "How dare you smack your own daughter. What a horrible mother you are!" Abigail and Caitlynne picked Danielle up and held her close. Her nose was swollen and bleeding.

"You broke her nose, Aunt Anna," Caitlynne said, "I hope you're happy, now."

"I can heal it for you, Mother," a voice said. In came a familiar girl. Wednesday? No. It was Nora with… with Cameron.

"Nora, Cameron," Caitlynne said. Her blue eyes glimmered.

"They're alive," Abigail whispered, "THEY'RE ALIVE!"

"Wednesday, Pugsley," Danielle said, "Are you really?"

"Yes," Wednesday said, "But, I'm not Wednesday anymore. I'm your sister, Nora. Tully Alford kidnapped us and tried to say I killed Cameron and ran away. He was wrong. He was a terrible man. Tully robbed Aunt Abigail blind and used the money as ransom. Took us to Gomez Addams saying that we were his children that died at birth. We had to live as Wednesday and Pugsley for eight damn years." Nora started crying.

"Oh, God," I said, "What else happened?"

**Abigail's POV:**

"Tully just smacked us around, and treated us like shit," Nora said, "Margaret would sit and watch him beat and whip us. Most times she would care for us and actually do something. We had to wear long clothing to cover the scars on our arms and legs. We even had some on our back. Grandmama Frump used a spell to get rid of the scars. It did work. Morticia and Gomez loved us so, but we knew we didn't belong."

"And tonight," Cameron said, "We remembered our true identities and came back." We cried. My poor son and niece. Being abused by Tully. We can't sue him, he's dead. A loud crack of thunder startled us all. The power went out.

"GORDON," Caitlynne screamed, "Get in here! Cameron and Nora are alive! And bring us some candles." A dark shadowy figure entered the doorway.

**Caitlynne's POV:**

"Gordon, did you bring the candles," I asked.

"You evil little monsters," the man said, "I thought I told you two NOT to tell anyone the secret! And now you've found your real family?! Get over here! NOW!"

"I don't think so, Tully," Mother said, "You robbed me. You robbed everyone! I thought you'd be rotting in hell." I was so scared. What was happening? I quickly remembered. My strength. I pulled Danielle, Nora, and Cameron aside.

"Well," I asked, "Kill, concussion, broken bones, or bruising?"

"All of the above," Danielle answered.

"All of the above," Nora added.

"Gun," Cameron said as he gave me a gun.

"No guns," I said, "I'll use this." I pulled out a metal baseball bat.

"Perfection," Danielle said. I sneaked by Tully, who lunged at Mother. I swung the bat at his head, hard enough that I knocked him out. I put Tully on Aunt Anna's bed and placed a wooden block around his ankles and waited for him to wake up. I was laughing so hard, because I knew what I was about to do. I was going to pull an Annie Wilkes from the movie _Misery_.


	11. Hobbling

**This next chapter has events based on the movie **_**Misery**_**. Which I do not own. The following chapter contains graphic content that may not be suitable for most people. Oh another disclaimer. I don't own the Addams Family or its characters. I only own Anna, Danielle, and Caitlynne (because they were never in the movies.)**

**CH10: Hobbling**

**Danielle's POV:**

"You're going to what," I screamed.

"Shh. I don't want him to wake up just yet," Catty smirked, "Now get me a sledge hammer." The power flickered back on. Tully woke up. He was trying to escape. I gave her Caitlynne the sledge hammer.

"What the-" he started.

"Don't speak," Catty said with the sledge hammer behind her back, "I'm going to make sure you never lunge at my mother ever again."

"Caitlynne what are you doing," Aunt Abigail asked. She gingerly touched her swollen arm. It was bruising badly. Her arm was probably broken.

"Going insane," came her reply. She was so calm about this.

"Caitlynne Abigail Anna-Louise Craven," Mother said.

"He broke Aunt Abigail's arm," I said, "The son-of-a-you-know-what deserves it."

"It's a little thing called hobbling," Caitlynne said, "It only hurts so much. You'll still be able to walk. But you might need a cane." Caitlynne let her head back and let out an evil cackle.

"Take his shoes off first," Nora said.

"Wait, I want some popcorn," Cameron added.

"There's not enough time," Caitlynne stated, "Gather around. This'll be fun to watch." Gordon and Debbie came up to watch.

"What are you guys doing," Debbie asked.

"Hobbling Tully," Nora said, "Want to watch. It's fun."

"Okay," Debbie replied, "Come on Gordon." Gordon came to watch. I was standing next to Mother, Aunt Abigail, and Nora on the right side of the bed. Debbie, Gordon, and Cameron stood on the left side. Caitlynne removed Tully's shoes and socks.

"What the hell are you doing," Tully asked, "GET ME OU- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" Caitlynne swung the sledge hammer and broke Tully's left ankle. It was crooked. His foot went in the same direction as the bottom left corner. Tully was crying and begging for mercy. We all laughed. Tully deserved it.

"Please, Please no- GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Caitlynne swung the sledge hammer at Tully's right ankle. I had to laugh. It was quite a show.

**Abigail's POV:**

Well, when Caitlynne said she'd do anything for me, she wasn't lying. She hobbled Tully. It was quite a scene. I enjoyed watching him suffer the way I did when he robbed me blind.

"Have you gone completely insane," a woman's voice cried out, "What did you do to my husband? Tully, dear, are you okay?"

"Back off, Margaret, or you'll be the next to get hobbled," Caitlynne fumed, "Tully deserves it. He robbed us blind! Loan after loan after EVERY DAMN LOAN!" Caitlynne was breathing heavily.

"Tully, is that true," Margaret yelled.

"Yes," he admitted, "I used the money as a ransom. I was the one that kidnapped Nora and Cameron. I made them think Nora killed Cameron and took off." Anna took the sledge hammer from Catty's hands.

"We're home," Gomez shouted, "Where are you all?"

"Upstairs, Mr. Addams," Caitlynne answered, forgetting her fake accent. Who cared?

"Oh, hello everyone, and Tully," Morticia greeted, "Wait, Tully? You're alive?"

"Yes I'm alive," Tully said, "I was just hobbled. Get me to a hospital. It hurts so badly!"

"Who hobbled you," Gomez asked.

"The innocent girl he brainwashed into trying to get him money from your vault," Caitlynne said, "Me. The one who spent two years in and out of a correctional facility and the hospital because of him. The one who, with her mother were falsely accused of stealing when we were under his control. Kill him."

**Danielle's POV:**

"You sick, twisted f**k," Mother said, "Rot in hell." Margaret grabbed a knife and cut Tully free from the bed. Tully threw it at Mother. Caitlynne leaped in front and caught it. The knife was just inches from Catty's face. Catty quickly threw it back at Tully, and got him in the arm.

"Celeste, Charlayne, can you come here,"" Morticia asked us.

"First off," I said, "Our real names are Caitlynne and Danielle. We're the Craven's. Not the Babineaux's. And Lorraine Bouvier is Debbie Jellinsky. We came back here to pay off Tully's debt to you." I was crying so hard.

"We'll burn Tully at the stake," Morticia said.

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll get the stake," Nora declared.

"I'll get the kerosene," Cameron added.

"Good, Wednesday and Pugsley," Gomez said.

"We're Nora and Cameron," Nora said, "We're not Addams's. Were Cravens."


	12. Burned at the Stake

**CH11: Burned at the Stake**

**Nora's POV:**

I ran to get the stake. Cameron went to get the kerosene. We were going to burn Tully at the stake. Catty and Deale carried him while I mounted the stake. Cameron doused it with kerosene. Aunt Abigail and Mother tied Tully to it. Morticia lit the match and handed it to Gomez to throw.

"Let the brainwashed throw the matches," Gomez declared, "Nora, Cameron, Caitlynne, Danielle, Anna, Abigail. Each of you takes one match. Light it and throw it on the stake." We all obeyed Gomez's orders. We were the brainwashed, after all. We deserve to kill Tully.

"Burn, burn, burn, burn," we all chanted. Cameron put more kerosene on the stake, and on Tully. It was the best scene ever. He was a witch. In the old days they burned the witches at the stake.

"Well, the cops are coming," I said, "I can see their lights."

"We'll explain that he was a witch," Deale said.

**3 days later…**

**Caitlynne's POV:**

"I hereby find the following not guilty of murder," Judge Womack said, "Morticia Addams, Debbie Mae Jellinsky, Gomez Addams, Fester Addams, and Margaret Alford-Addams."

"What about us," I asked.

"I also find the following not guilty of murder," Judge Womack stated, "Abigail Marguerite Craven, Anna-Louise Maria Craven, Cameron Tyler Immanuel-Raphael Craven, Nora Abigail Anna-Louise Craven, and Danielle Abigail Anna-Louise Craven. For Caitlynne Abigail Anna-Louise Craven, one count of murder, I find you not guilty." I took a sigh of relief.

"And," I asked.

"Two counts of aggravated assault, meaning you hobbled the victim in question," Judge Womack said, "As of now I find you guilty unless you prove me otherwise."

"The victim in question lunged at my mother with a knife," I said, "I was doing it out of self-defense."

"Mrs. Craven," Judge Womack said, "Please tell the jury your side of the story."

"Well, there isn't much to tell," Mother said, "Caitlynne said everything what happened, and it is true. She did do it out of self-defense."

"Then," Judge Womack said, "On two counts of aggravated assault, I find Caitlynne Abigail Anna-Louise Craven not guilty!" Everybody cheered. Even Margaret.

"However, Margaret Alford-Addams," Judge Womack said, "Nora and Cameron do tell me you did ignore Tully's beating on them most of the time. I find you guilty of child neglect and abuse. You will serve 12 to 24 months in a minimal security prison. You will be released if you demonstrate good behavior for six to eight weeks. I will not let you out with a bail. And you must pay the Craven family back every penny you and your husband owe. Thank you, everyone." This was it. We were freed. We did strike back, but Margaret has to pay us back. The Craven family can now resume back to our normal ways.

"Well, we're all free," Gomez said.

"Not us," I said, "We don't have a house. The bank foreclosed it."

"No problem, Catty," Fester said, " You can come live with us."


	13. 15 Years Later

**15 years later:**

**Caitlynne's POV:**

The Addams Family let us stay in their mansion for five out of fifteen years. When Judge Womack died, Cameron, Mother and I moved into his mansion. Deale, Nora, and Aunt Anna still live with the Addams'. I'm thirty now. So are Deale, Cameron, and Nora. We just got done filming a movie together. Mother is 85 and still kicking it. Aunt Anna is 81. They still look the same from 15 years ago, only their hair is gray. The third generation Craven kids have moved on to marry and have the fourth generation. I married the love of my life, Karl Hanover. Karl and I have a son and a daughter. Their names are Gordon Michael-Andrew Oliver-Cameron and Abigail Anna-Louise Nora-Danielle. Danielle married Joseph Klinger. She has a son and two daughters. Joseph Michael-Andrew Oliver-Cameron, Caitlynne Anna-Louise Nora-Abigail, and Nora Anna-Louise Abigail-Marguerite. Cameron married the stuck-up, rich snob, Amanda Buckman. He has a son and a daughter. Amanda named them Nora Anna-Louise Caitlynne-Danielle and Cameron Pugsley-Matthew Oliver-Michael. Nora, oh Nora, she married Joel Glicker. They have two sons and three daughters. The sons' names are Cameron Joel-Oliver Matthew-Michael and Joel Cameron-Matthew Oliver-Michael Craven. Their daughters' names are Anna Nora-Abigail Caitlynne-Louise, Danielle Nora-Abigail Anna-Louise and Wednesday Nora-Abigail Anna-Louise. Deale and Nora's kids call Aunt Anna Grandmama. Cameron and mine do the same with Mother.

"Aunt Catty," Danni asked, "can you take us to the mall?"

"Who's 'us', darling," I asked.

"Me, Abby, Caity, Annie, Nora, and Day," Danni said, "And Aunt Deale, Grandmama, Auntie Abigail, and Mother, too."

"Okay," I answered, "Let's go!" This was the life. Being an actress, a daughter, a niece, a sister, a cousin, a mom of two, an aunt of ten, and rich. I loved it. Gomez and Morticia are still in their mansion with sixteen-year-old Pubert. Gordon, or Fester I should say, re-married Debbie Jellinsky and have three sons and five daughters. Their sons' names are Gordon, Joel, and Cameron. Their daughters are Caitlynne, Nora, Danielle, Abigail, and Anna-Louise. I loved my life, and I still do. I have no reasoning to strike back.

**Danielle's POV:**

Absolutely. I loved my life. I had no desire to strike back. My life was and still is perfect. I'm an actress, a daughter, a niece, a sister, a cousin, a mom of three, an aunt of nine, and rich.

**Nora's POV:**

A perfect life. A perfect husband. And a perfect family. What more could I ask for? I'm an actress, a daughter, a niece, a sister, a cousin, a mom of five, an aunt of seven, and rich.

**Cameron's POV:**

My life couldn't be any more perfect than it already is. I'm an actor, a son, a nephew, a sister, a cousin, a father of two, an uncle of ten, and rich.

**Abigail's POV:**

I'm 85, and still alive. I'm a grandmother of four. I love my family. We just got back from the mall when I took my four grandchildren and I told them what I told Caitlynne and Fester seventeen years ago. I brought their heads to my chest.

"Can you hear it, my treasures," I asked them, "My heartbeat. It beats for only the four of you as well as Catty and Cameron. Listen closely it says, 'I love you all, and I always will.'"

"I can hear it," they all replied. I know my heartbeat was probably super slow, but still. Their young hearts would not exist if it weren't for mine.

**Anna's POV:**

I decided to pull another Abigail. I took my eight grandchildren, four at a time and placed their heads on my chest.

"Can you hear it, my darling angels," I asked them, "My heartbeat. It only beats for the eight of you, and your mothers. It says, 'I love you all, and I always will.'"

They all responded with, "I can hear it."

"Your heart is so… slow," Day added.

"It's because I'm old," I said, "It happens." I love Day especially. She has a smart ass comment for everything. My life couldn't have been more perfect. I loved it.

**Caitlynne's POV:**

All our lives are more perfect than what we asked. It just goes to show that we are one big family. All loving and caring. We have no need to strike back.


End file.
